


Old Flame

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Long ago, before the murder of King Auberon, Eredin and Avallac'h were lovers. Now Eredin seeks to rekindle that relationship and claim Avallac'h as his own once again, even as he plans to conquer Avallac'h's last reminder of Lara: Ciri.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Eredin Bréacc Glas, Avallac'h/Eredin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the books so hopefully this timeline makes sense! And if it doesn't, I hope you enjoy the hot guys banging anyway 😂

Avallac’h stared at the portrait, squinting at the curve of Zireael’s jawline before moving to erase it. His slender, charcoal-stained fingers grasped the sharpened hunk of burnt wood and his delicate brow furrowed as he attempted to correct the shape. An older, slightly yellowed portrait of Ciri - the original - hung in front of him, guiding his hand and ensuring the perfection of this deeply ingrained ritual. Once the line had been completed and blended he sat back in the chair, surveying his handiwork with a sense of melancholy comfort. Not many knew of his obsessive hobby, and the few who did always had the same question: why? He always fell back on the excuse that Zireael was the perfect muse; anyone would agree that her beauty was unmatched, so why should they question an artist’s intentions after hearing such a sensible explanation?

The truth was that he had no portraits of Lara Dorren, nothing to keep the sands of time from eroding her face from his memory. Most of it he himself had destroyed in fits of blind, jealous rage, never knowing how deeply he would come to regret it when his heart failed to heal no matter how many decades slipped past his fingers. And Ciri, she was the closest thing he could get. As bits and pieces of Lara faded he simply replaced them with aspects of Ciri, and although he knew all of it was incredibly perverse, he also knew that to stop drawing meant to lose every remnant of Lara forever. To him, that meant nothing more to live for.

A distant clunk roused him from his thoughts. Confusion and a slight tinge of fear colored his usually aloof expression; his “lover” - the female elf he drew comfort from on occasion - had not communicated any plans to visit recently, so it couldn't be her. As a matter of fact they had not seen one another in about two years, since he had grown exhausted with her nagging. It seemed that every day they spent together she had something to say about Avallac’h not yet asking for her hand in union, as if it weren’t clear enough that he had no intention to do so. It had been a century for the gods’ sakes, you’d think a woman might catch on by then.

“Hello?” he called out, standing and tugging his robe closer around his slender form. “Ahyana? Is that you?”

“I must say, I’m insulted that you did not recognize my presence,” an all too familiar voice pouted in return. Avallac’h’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach and panic seized his chest in an ice-cold grip. Or maybe that was just the effect that Eredin always had now, being leader of the Wild Hunt.

“Why are you here?” Avallac’h asked, struggling to keep his voice steady as the other man passed through the doorway and entered his room. Eredin was dressed in an elegant pair of form-fitting dark blue trousers and a matching tunic. The outfit accented his muscles and drew attention to all the right places: from his broad shoulders, to his taut ass, to the impressive bulge hidden by the velvety pants. Avallac’h cowed and stepped away, painfully aware of their drastic size difference and knowing that Eredin could overpower him in seconds, without even breaking a sweat. But Avallac’h also found comfort in the fact that he knew Eredin likely would not kill him, on account of their past. Then again, Eredin had done many things that Avallac’h could not have anticipated.

“Am I not allowed to check in on a man who has shared my bed before?” Eredin answered, advancing slowly while keenly studying the contents of the room. “I take it you’re still a shut-in?” he continued, stopping a few feet from the shorter elf and giving him a small smile. The expression was tight-lipped and awkward, as if Eredin had not attempted to smile normally in quite some time. Avallac’h sat back down in his chair and dropped his gaze when Eredin leaned closer to look at the sketches of Zireael.

“Hm, I see that you still cling tightly to the wench that I hear so much about,” Eredin said, the spite and displeasure rolling off of him in sudden, spiking waves.

“I want you to leave,” Avallac’h muttered, protectively gathering the drawings together and sliding them to the far side of his desk. “I do not want you here. You are trespassing.”

“No. I have worried about you, you know. You abandoned me, after Auberon. Then you took that Aen Elle woman as your lover, you even wooed her. Ignored what happened between us, and now look at you. Locked up in your study, obsessing over a woman that does not want you.”

“And she wants  _ you _ ?” Avallac’h spat, casting a dark glower up into Eredin’s shadowed face. “I know what you intend to do. I know what you’ve been planning. And I won’t let you.”

“Hmf, well that’s rich, coming from the man who tried his best to have our useless decrepit king get his flaccid old prick up and stick it in your  _ precious _ Zireael. She’ll never want you, Avallac’h. You’re not her, as they say, type. She prefers burly men and above all, other women. You  _ must  _ accept that.”

Eredin paused, waiting for a response from Avallac’h and receiving none. The smaller man was gathering up his charcoal and placing it in his storage tin, seemingly ignoring the powerful man looming over him. He expected this to make Eredin angry, and it did, he could sense it. But Eredin did not lash out, as he sometimes had in the past. Instead he pulled away, sighing and clasping his hands behind his back.

“Do you really hate me  _ this  _ much, Avallac’h? I know you enjoyed what we had. I know you loved me. You said it yourself. And I miss you. I do not wish for you to suffer like this. Please, come back with me. Sever your ties to Zireael. She is but a pawn in the universe and she will never escape her fate. Do not be dragged down and destroyed in her wake. That is why I have come. To ask you to be mine once more.”

Eredin was now standing with his arms crossed by the door, leaning against the wall and regarding Avallac’h with saddened eyes. If he was faking it, then it was a rather convincing lie. Avallac’h sighed and pushed the tin away, rubbing his fingertips together and shaking his head.

“Speak, Avallac’h.”

“ _ No _ . I will not -  _ cannot  _ come with you. I simply do not know who you are anymore.”

Eredin could hear the tears in Avallac’h’s voice, but his anger burned brighter than his sympathy. His arms dropped to his sides and his fists clenched, he stayed where he was but his words still came with a force as if he were screaming in Avallac’h’s face.

“LOOK AT YOU!!" he thundered. "You’re absolutely pitiful! You’re wasting your life away, and for what?? NOTHING! I thought you were smarter than this but it seems your brain is just as runty as your body. You are worthless unless you give up this madness.”

“Stop, please,” Avallac’h begged, curling in on himself like a wounded spider, embarrassed at how badly Eredin’s words stung. His tears flowed freely now and he could not stop them, he didn’t know how. He jumped when Eredin’s broad hand came down on his shoulder, gently now that most of the anger was out of his system.

“Avallac’h...I can prove it to you. That you still love me, and I you. Give me time, at least.”

Avallac’h shuddered when Eredin massaged the stony tightness in his muscles. Only then did he realize just how much he  _ did  _ miss his time as Eredin’s lover. The pleasure had been explosive, and most importantly, he had not been lonely. With Ahyana, he felt empty. And with Zireael...there was nothing more painful than unrequited love. For a second time, no less.

“...all right,” Avallac’h whispered, lifting his head to glance up at Eredin, who now had his hands on both of Avallac’h's hunched shoulders. Eredin leaned down close, nuzzling Avallac’h’s cheek and flooding his senses with the spicy herb mixture he used as cologne.

“ _ Lie with me _ ,” Eredin murmured, nipping at the tip of Avallac’h’s ear and reveling in the sharp gasp the action tore out of his rekindled lover. “Like before. I shall make you  _ scream _ my name once again.”

Avallac’h couldn't resist the temptation. He twisted in his chair and wrapped his arms around Eredin’s neck, moaning when a strong pair of hands grabbed his ass and crushed his groin close against Eredin’s cool, toned belly. Eredin chuckled, kneading Avallac’h’s bottom and strutting over to the humble bed with an air of smug victory. 

“Tell me, do you still enjoy all the things you used to, or have your tastes changed?” Eredin asked, pulling Avallac’h off of himself and placing him on the bed. Avallac’h tried to sit up but was stopped by Eredin, who pushed Avallac'h until he was lying on his back with his knees bent over the edge of the mattress.

“Yes, I think so,” Avallac’h whispered, his cheeks flushing a fair shade of pink. “But..I have not been with a man since I last made...made love to you.”

“I expected as much,” Eredin breathed, pulling open Avallac’h’s robe and inhaling sharply when he saw that his lover was completely nude beneath. Honeysuckle and ginatia wafted up from Avallac’h’s pale skin; he must’ve taken a bath in the hours before Eredin’s visit.

“By the gods, I forgot how lovely you were. So small, such a  _ runt _ .” Eredin caressed Avallac’h’s angular chin as he said this, trailing his cool palm down over his throat, over his smooth chest and delicate hip bones. His hand stopped over Avallac’h’s penis, which was a gorgeous shade of pink and already half hard from the skin-to-skin contact.

“You know, I always thought you were far too small for such an impressive cock,” Eredin teased, taking Avallac’h’s most vulnerable organ in hand and giving it a gruff pump. His hand was so large that it completely enveloped Avallac’h’s cock, stimulating all of him with little effort. Avallac’h gasped, goosebumps rising all over his body, but it wasn’t because Eredin’s hand felt too cold. No, it was all of the anticipation and sexual starvation finally coming to a head. Eredin knelt down between Avallac’h’s legs and grasped his slender hips in a steely grip; Avallac’h’s thighs parted further for him almost of their own accord. Then, without warning, Eredin took Avallac’h into his mouth, sliding down his length until his nose met the soft swath of hair at the base of Avallac’h’s cock.

“ _ E-Eredin!! _ ” Avallac’h squealed, toes curling and heels digging into Eredin’s shoulder blades. Ahyana did not like oral sex so it had been about a century since Avallac’h had last been pleasured like this. Eredin pulled off and gave him a wicked grin, flicking his tongue out to tickle the now angry red tip.

“Are you going to release already? Mmmmm how disappointing,” Eredin purred, roughly digging his fingers into Avallac’h’s soft skin and taking him deep into his throat once more, relentless in his determination to taste the seed he had craved for so long. On the third suckle Avallac’h arched, gasping out Eredin’s name and clawing at his scalp as his release was intently swallowed.

“Hunh, ah,  _ ahhh, _ ” Avallac’h cried when a skilled finger trailed below his tight balls and down to that sensitive ring of muscle. Eredin let Avallac'h's cock slide out and spit down over his finger, gently rubbing the clenching hole while Avallac’h quivered.

“W-wait, please-”

“I shall go slow,” Eredin reassured, finally pushing the finger in and letting his eyes fall closed to savor the tense yelp that Avallac’h rewarded him with. “Yesss, just relax for me, darling, just think of the pleasure.”

Avallac’h clenched his teeth and grabbed the sheets tight in his left hand while the right stayed buried in Eredin’s hair. He gasped and writhed, fighting the burn until  _ finally  _ Eredin found that sweet spot. Eredin’s finger stroked over it and drove Avallac’h to near madness, teasing him up to the precipice once more before cruelly pulling his finger out and abruptly standing up. Eredin pulled off his shirt and beckoned for Avallac’h to sit up, then moved to undo the buttons of his trousers.

“Let us see if that little mouth can still work its magic.”

Avallac’h needed no further encouragement; he quickly sat up and braced his hands against Eredin’s now bare, corded thighs. Avallac’h groaned at the sight: Eredin was big even by Aen Elle standards, and Aen Elle were on average larger than human men. He licked his lips and took the head of Eredin’s heavy erection into his mouth, settling his lips behind the flare of Eredin’s pronounced coronal ridge. Eredin growled in response and yanked on Avallac’h’s mousy grey hair, softening the touch to a tender stroke as memories flooded back at the touch of those silken locks. He played with the braids as Avallac’h struggled to fit even half of him in, which was impressive considering that was all he could fit in at the peak of their relationship.

“Come now, you expect me to believe you haven’t been practicing this?”

“Need I remind you that innate skills do exist, Eredin?” Avallac’h coughed, saliva stringing down his chin. His eye glamour was beautifully smeared with the tears from his gag reflex. 

“Gods, you always were such a  _ filthy  _ pathetic little whore, always sucking and riding my cock as if you would die without it, however did you manage only ploughing a woman for all that time? You were  _ made  _ for me, Avallac’h,” Eredin groaned, head falling back as Avallac’h moved his hands up to play with Eredin’s balls. Although the pleasure was exquisite, Eredin soon grew impatient for the main event and pulled Avallac’h off of his cock. Avallac’h’s glamour was now utterly ruined, smeared across his face and smudged all over his lust-darkened eyes.

“Enough,” Eredin growled, grabbing Avallac’h’s arm and shoving him belly-down onto the bed. “I have waited such a long time for this.”

Avallac’h whimpered and tugged a pillow over, burying his face in it and waiting while Eredin searched for a small metal vial in the pocket of his trousers. He returned and admired the view before him: Avallac’h in the doggystyle position on the bed, nearly hanging off the edge since he knew from their prior experiences that Eredin’s legs were too long for their heights to match if they were both in the bed. Eredin slipped his hand up onto Avallac’h’s left cheek and rubbed, surprising Avallac’h with a sharp spank that made him squeak. Eredin spanked him five more times, each one harder than the last, until Avallac’h’s bottom was bright red and the smaller man was scooting away from him over the bedsheets. Then Eredin flipped up the cap of the vial, holding his cock steady as he drizzled oil down onto it. Next it was applied to his fingers, which he promptly slipped under Avallac’h’s scrotum and used to massage his testicles. Avallac’h practically bleated out the cries of pleasure now, shuffling back into Eredin’s touch as his sensitive glands were rubbed. His precum dripped down onto the sheets in thick strings and soon he was begging for Eredin’s fingers, driven nearly to tears of frustration as the other Aen Elle man continued to deny him. Finally, once Avallac’h had become nearly mindless with pleasure, Eredin moved his fingers up to his now relaxed hole and slipped not one, but two fingers deep inside. Avallac’h tensed but soon loosened, his trust in Eredin building now that Eredin had gone this far without killing or hurting him. Eredin worked him open, leaning close until his dark hair was falling over Avallac’h’s shoulder and tickling his face with its touch.

“You’re such a pretty little slut, Avallac’h. Such a good little boy for me, such a delicate, breakable little runt. Ever since I first saw you, I knew I  _ had  _ to have you. You were so graceful and small, unlike any other Aen Elle man I had ever seen. And now you are  _ mine _ , and I shall win you back, you shall come to love me again, for it is our destiny.”

Avallac’h groaned into the pillow and his knees quivered as a third finger slid inside with the others, stretching him more than he’d even sought to stretch himself on toys ever since he last let Eredin plough him. Eredin steadied him by grasping his waist with one of his massive, surprisingly soft hands; they were so large and Avallac’h was so slender that his hand easily grasped half of Avallac’h’s waist in his grip. And sure enough, once Eredin had deemed him ready and replaced his fingers with the tip of his erection, his hands met in the middle around Avallac’h’s lithe waist.

“All this time and you’ve not gained an ounce,” Eredin snorted, thrusting until Avallac’h had swallowed the head. Avallac’h keened and bit down on the pillow, grunting when Eredin pushed even further until he was halfway inside. Avallac’h practically shook with the effort, and if not for Eredin’s hands holding him up he might have collapsed. Eredin had been surprisingly gentle until now, but his characteristic roughness was now unsheathed as he began to plough Avallac’h without giving him time to adjust. Avallac’h did not protest, for he had forgotten just how much he had loved Eredin’s roughness. How Eredin used to plough him up against the wall and smack him, abusing him with his words and body until both of them were spent.

“Eredin,” Avallac’h gasped, reaching back and pushing at his gyrating hips. “Eredin, plough me against the wall. Like you used to.”

Eredin obliged, twisting Avallac’h around on his cock until the other man was facing him, then scooping him up by the ass and pulling him up so he could wrap his legs around Eredin’s waist. Eredin practically slammed him into the wall, not even straining since Avallac’h was so light for him to hold. Indeed, Avallac’h wasn’t even as heavy as the Wild Hunt armor he donned on the daily.

“Take my cock you pathetic little  _ slut _ , take it and call out my name,” Eredin commanded, feeling his own peak closing in. The muscles in his abdomen tightened and he cursed himself for drawing near to the end so soon. Avallac’h obeyed, burying his face in Eredin’s chest and crying out his name over and over. He dug his nails into Eredin’s back and scratched, breaking the skin, but Eredin was unphased. If anything the visceral reaction made him drive harder, reveling in the way he made Avallac’h turn into a rag doll with minimal effort. He could tell that Avallac’h was close to the end as well so he focused his energy and murmured an incantation under his breath. Almost immediately Avallac’h screamed and went rigid, shooting ropes of release up onto himself and Eredin. Eredin groaned deep in his chest and bent down to bury his nose in Avallac’h’s fragrant hair, his hips stalling as his own seed spilled deep in Avallac’h’s delicate body.

Eredin kept them in that position for a minute afterwards until he began to grow hard again; the Aen Elle had robust libidos and could continue their sex until all parties involved were completely exhausted. But as he started to move Avallac’h resisted, pushing against Eredin’s chest until he stopped moving.

“No more, no more, please. I cannot.”

“As you wish,” Eredin said, carrying Avallac’h back over to the bed and pressing a firm kiss into his soft lips. He pulled away but Avallac’h lunged, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to continue the intimate contact. Eventually their tongues ended up in each other’s mouths and they were stretched out on the bed, making up for all their lost time. Avallac’h was the first to pull away, sitting up and wincing while Eredin lounged.

“You should go,” Avallac’h prompted when Eredin did not move.

“If you insist,” Eredin assented. He shifted and slipped off the bed, standing and stretching, checking his own smudged, smokey eye glamour in the mirror on Avallac’h's bedstand. “You do not wish for me to hold you? You always used to love that.”

“No, I need to think,” Avallac’h said, pulling his robe back over his shoulders and tucking his pillow under his chin. Eredin shrugged and cleaned himself off before dressing, running a hand through his hair and regarding Avallac’h with obvious disappointment.

“I could fetch you some food-”

“No, Eredin, please. Leave me.”

Avallac’h was sharp this time, making Eredin flinch.

“I shall visit again, Avallac’h. Is that all right?”

“Yes. Now please, go.”

Eredin lingered for a few seconds then turned, walking over to the drawings of Ciri and staring down at them. Avallac’h was tense as a bowstring, expecting Eredin’s short temper to snap and send all of his precious sketches flying into the fireplace. That was what the old Eredin might have done. But instead he simply turned away, sauntering over to the door and studying Avallac’h one final time before leaving.

“Remember, darling: she does not love you.”

Avallac’h maintained his composure until Eredin was gone. He skipped dinner; instead he threw up in his waste basin and curled up in bed, sobbing into his pillow. Eredin was right, and he knew it.

Zireael did not want him.

And she never would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <333


End file.
